


If it looks like jealousy, sounds like jealousy and feels like jealousy - it is definitely NOT jealousy.

by kmi85



Series: Oblivious Jen [2]
Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmi85/pseuds/kmi85
Summary: Judy is banned from school events.Pre-relationship.
Relationships: Judy Hale/Jen Harding
Series: Oblivious Jen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802323
Comments: 21
Kudos: 154





	If it looks like jealousy, sounds like jealousy and feels like jealousy - it is definitely NOT jealousy.

**Author's Note:**

> Another snippet of their pre-relationship lives.  
> I'm working on something else and this sprung up on me while I was taking a shower.  
> Don't be pervs.

They are at a school fair for some fundraiser or something. Jen wasn’t really paying attention to what Henry told her but here the four of them are and she can’t wait to go home. As expected, Charlie disappears as soon as he sees his friends, and Henry and Judy are gushing about the day ahead and all the games and shit they can do. Jen suffers in silence, but she rejoices at the silliness of two of her favorite people.

Judy is… prepared. She is ready. She is in her fucking element at the school fair, fluttering around and helping with the arts and crafts table as if she organized the whole thing and she just fits. She fits the way Jen never did and never will and thank god because Jen doesn’t want to fit.

The novelty of Judy’s presence causes a bit of buzz. People are… well, people are responding to Judy differently and Jen is both hating it and loving it. She can see all the Martha Stewart wannabes giving Judy the stink-eye because Judy effortlessly runs the arts and crafts table (from the other side because Carol is the one actually running it) and her crafts are fucking amazing and the kids are loving it. And her energy is contagious and she is so genuinely nice that they cannot land a punch because Judy’s kindness throws them back in their face and _ha! Fucking take that you assholes_ and Jen can see how uncomfortable it makes them when they can’t with good reason be nasty towards Judy. Also, Jen fucking glares at everyone that dares to make a snide comment and they know _, oh they know_ , they know better than to fuck with her because she will fucking kill them and so Judy is off-limits by proxy. 

The stink-eye is also because some of the dads are checking Judy out (fucking men, new eye candy and they have to be all over it) and some of them are going out of the way to talk to Judy or ask her out, which, _fuck off_ and _ew._ Honestly, after Ted passed away some of those same fuckers tried to ask her out and fuck, she ripped them a new one so now they are leaving her alone and with good reason. She doesn’t mind being the bitter widow at these events – it means she can get away with sulking in the corner. But here they are trying to hit on Judy, and for the most part Jen is entertained but she rescues Judy from the desperate men who think they have a chance with her and will get to wet their dick by the end of the day.

It is disgusting.

But in true Judy fashion, all the buffoonery and the snide remarks do not faze her. Jen is not even sure Judy registers it because the woman is so happy to be there surrounded by kids and she is having an amazing time. 

And yes, Judy is truly prepared for the day Jen comes to find out. She has a swimsuit underneath her dress, and a towel and some clothes packed somewhere in the bag that somehow Jen ended up carrying and Jen has no idea why but she lets the crazy woman be and she carries the bag around with her wherever they go.

The answer, she soon comes to find out, lies in the dunk tank at the fair where parents and teachers are getting dunked by the kids and vice versa. Well, where male parents are getting dunked because the housewives and the moms of Laguna are to prissy to get their hair wet. Not that Jen is volunteering herself, because why the fuck would she do that? But she doesn’t do it because she is afraid of getting her hair wait and her make-up messed up but because she rather be somewhere else all together.

The moms are happy to stand around and watch – although Jen is being unfair, some are getting dunked but that’s mostly the recently divorced – and _wow. Wow Jen, for fuck’s sake, can’t let a second go by without judging. Although it is true, three of the four mothers recently divorced so… there’s that_. And of course, Judy volunteers to be dunked in the tank.

Suddenly, the woman in question approaches Jen and takes out of the bag a baggy white t-shirt and disappears before returning with her dress neatly folded and wearing the white t-shirt over her swimsuit and _oh, oh_ this Jen has got to see.

Judy is all smiles as she climbs into the tank and sits awaiting her fate. Jen watches Henry take shot after shot until on the last try he gets it and in Judy goes under and Jen is so proud of her little boy she hugs him and laughs at her friend when she climbs out, all smiles, dripping wet and taking off her soaked t-shirt, and congratulates Henry.

Jen's smile drops off her face and she chokes on absolutely nothing when she sees the vision that is Judy -wet hair, fucking perfect tanned body and her fucking perfect legs and she thinks to herself,

_Has she always been this hot?_

Followed by:

_Have I always been this gay?_

And while her body is having a profound gay awakening, she notices that she is not the only one that is fucking staring at Judy and Jen’s blood boils with – _well, with rage and... with something else. Something that is ridiculous and will remain forever unsaid, thank you very much._

Somehow, some-fucking-how, some of the divorced (and married) men in the audience - the fucking pervs - the men who up to a few minutes ago did not have a fucking towel in their hands but had their hands stuffed in their pockets - somehow, they suddenly have one and are all rushing to _help_ Judy, and Jen can’t have that.

The vultures are pouncing and she can’t have that.

No.

_Not on my fucking watch, you fuckos!_

She snaps out of her reverie and in seconds she is besides Judy, wrapping a towel around her (she has no idea when she even took it out of the bag) and she is glaring at every-fucking-one as she moves the two of them away, trying to shield Judy with her body as much as possible as the woman dries herself up. 

_Fucking pervs!_

Judy of course doesn’t notice Jen is _this_ close to losing her shit on those thirsty bastards because Henry is talking her ear off and she is just as excited as he is, and they are both so ridiculous it is adorable.

She is never bringing Judy to any of these fucking school events again. Ever. Because… reasons. _Very valid reasons._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
